


The thief and the magician

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED!!  New chapters will no longer be uploaded here.</p><p>One shots about magician Shusei and thief Hotsuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: based on the cute official art where Hotsuma is dressed as a thief and Shusei as a magician
> 
> Author's note 2: This won't become a full out, long story. I just had this idea in my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it out. So basically, this is a one chapter story. However ... I won't deny that perhaps in the future more chapters will be added about our cute thief and magician. It will then however just be stand alone chapters that just belong to this universe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys of Uragiri.

_Situating: Shusei and Hotsuma are in this chapter around 12 - 13 years old_

**Meeting**

Hotsuma grinned as he stared at his unsuspecting prey.  The blond was standing behind a tree a few trees away from the small tearoom where a young magician student was sipping undisturbed from a porcelain cup of tea. 

 

Hotsuma’s eyes focused on the label on the young magician’s uniform.  It was green, the color of a first year and the color of a perfect prey as far as Hotsuma was concerned.  Magicians always carried interesting books, potions and herbs with that always fetched a decent price on the black market.  And if the boy would be lacking these things, then he was still a fat fish to catch.  The magician’s light gray uniform was immaculate.  Whoever he was, he clearly came from a wealthy family.  And that meant that he would be carrying a heavy purse full of gold on him.  Yes, tonight Hotsuma would be having meat.  He could already almost smell and taste the red beef.

 

Hotsuma brought his hand up and wiped the drool off on the dark brown leather of his glove.   There was no time for daydreaming.  If he didn’t make a move soon, the other boy would have finished his tea and leave.  And with him would Hotsuma’s chance at meat go.  Still, it wouldn’t do him any good to act too hasty either.  The magician student may just be a first year and thus a relatively easy target; the brown-haired boy would still know some spells.

 

Hotsuma pondered the possible spells the other boy could already throw at him.  It was spring now which meant that the brown-haired boy had at least one whole semester already behind him and was well within his second.  And that meant, if he remembered correctly, that the boy should be able to soften certain materials, cut fabric, mend fabric and levitate very light objects.

 

Hotsuma threw a sad look down at his clothes.  It would be a shame if one of those cutting spells would hit his outfit.  It had taken him months to save up for the perfect thieving attire.  He especially liked his dark wine colored red pants.  Hopefully if the magician would retaliate with a cutting spell, would the boy aim for Hotsuma’s beige coat with leopard print on the inside.  It would still be a terrible loss but if he had to sacrifice one article of his outfit, than it would be the coat and not his pants.  Nor the dark brown buckle or beige with dark brown boots.   Of course, if he did his job well enough, then there would be no talk of spells at all.  He’d be long gone with his prize before the high classed boy would realize he had been robbed.

 

Hotsuma gave himself a final mental pep cheer and then stepped out from behind his hiding spot.  He strolled casually towards the table of the tea room whilst flipping a silver coin up and down in the air.  As he neared the magician student, he could see the boy’s green-golden eyes look up and come to rest on him.  Hotsuma acted as if the other boy wasn’t there and wasn’t paying him any attention but as soon as he was right next to the brown haired boy, he let his coin fall on purpose to the ground.

 

Hotsuma released a curse and then offered the other boy a grin accompanied with an apology.  He crouched down to retrieve his coin – doing his best not to be jealous of the other boy’s shiny green boots – but as he scrambled back up, he lost his balance and fell against the other boy.  The student’s hands came up to help steady him whilst his own hands sought grip and balance on the brown-haired boy’s thighs.  His hands fumbled a bit around before he was able to regain some balance and pull himself back up.  He gave a new apology and then quickly scrambled off in an embarrassed sprint.  He hadn’t taken five steps or his right leg remained suspended in the air.

 

“What the?!” Hotsuma mumbled surprised.  He stared confused down at his right leg but as much as he tried, it didn’t move a single inch.  He couldn’t bring it forward nor could he place it back down on the ground.  His left leg for that matter wouldn’t budge either anymore.

 

“Paralyzing spell,” an undisturbed informative voice sounded.  “Only the legs, mind you.”

 

Hotsuma’s head whipped to his right to glance over his shoulder at the magician student.  The boy had his back towards him and was casually continuing to enjoy his tea.  He didn’t show a single indication that he was aware that Hotsuma was still there or that he knew about the predicament Hotsuma was in.  And still, it could have only been him who had spoken up.

 

Hotsuma’s eyes narrowed.  “What’s the big deal?!  I told you I was sorry for falling into you.  You have no right!”

 

“I heard and I accepted your apology.” The student put his tea cup down, rose and turned towards Hotsuma.  He walked over to the blond, past him and placed himself in front of Hotsuma.  Hotsuma followed the brunet’s every move and stared angrily at the other.  The brown-haired boy however didn’t appear to be intimidated or impressed.  His golden-green eyes took the time to look Hotsuma up and down before he let his eyes meet Hotsuma’s and acknowledge Hotsuma as a person anew.  He didn’t speak however, just held out his hand with his palm upward, his left eyebrow raised in a demanding manner.

 

“What?” Hotsuma snapped.  “You want me to properly introduce myself?  Perhaps I should make a reverence too?”

 

“Reverences are for ladies.  You are far from a lady.  I just want back what’s mine.”

 

“And?” Hotsuma drawled, not wanting to admit that he had indeed stolen from the boy.  “What?  Your daddy lost his title and you want me to go on a quest and help you restore your family honor and family name?  Sorry, I’m kinda booked full for the time being.  Try again next year.  June would be a good month.”

 

The brown-haired boy stared back unimpressed at Hotsuma.  The blond’s sarcasm just bounced off the boy and left him unaffected.  “Last chance,” he stated calmly.

 

Hotsuma just stared back with a stubborn line around his mouth.  If the boy wanted a staring match, he could get one.  And Hotsuma would win!

 

The brunet waited a moment and when it became clear to him that his prisoner wouldn’t be cooperating, he sighed.  “Very well.  I apologize in advance.”  The boy’s golden-green eyes sparkled for a few seconds with power and the boy uttered in a strong and ordering voice:  “Reveal.”

 

Hotsuma blinked as nothing happened.  Reveal?  Reveal what?  Tiny gnomes hidden in bushes that would come and kick against his sheens until he would be crying and begging for mercy?  Really, perhaps luck was still on his side.  It seemed like this little student across from him was clearly overselling himself.  Hotsuma opened his mouth to deliver a sneer at the student’s address when he saw the other boy’s eyes riveted on his pants.

 

The brunet looked back up, one of his eyebrows raised in amusement.  “Nice pair of underwear,” he commented.

 

Hotsuma frowned.  Nice pair of underwear?  What was that student on?  Had the boy perhaps swallowed or inhaled poisonous mushrooms?  Figures that from all the magicians he would try to rob, he had picked a lunatic one.

 

“They match your coat,” the brown-haired boy continued. 

 

The comment made Hotsuma pause in his thought about mentally ill magicians.  Cause how the hell could the other boy know he was wearing a leopard printed pair of underwear?  Hotsuma lowered his gaze suspiciously and nearly shrieked as a girl as he saw himself standing in nothing but his underpants.  Okay, perhaps that was technically not completely correct.  He was still wearing his other clothes too but somehow they had become transparent and one could see now straight through them. 

 

Hotsuma’s head lifted anew.  “What the hell?!” he fumed.  “What is wrong with you, you pervert!”

 

The other boy remained passive.  “I gave you an option.  You chose the hard way.”

 

“No, I didn’t!” Hotsuma protested.  “I never said: ‘oh please, big and mighty magician, put me in my underwear’,” he said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  “You fucking stripped me!”

 

The student shrugged.  “Technically, you have a point.  But be glad I control the spell well enough to let you have kept your underpants.”

 

Hotsuma’s mouth opened and closed a few times, nothing coming out.  It was clear as daylight.  This boy across him was a basket case.  A powerful, magic sprouting basket case.

 

The brunet stepped forward and had he been able to, Hotsuma would have stepped backwards.  As it was however, he was frozen to the spot.  “What-what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Hearing the light panic in Hotsuma’s voice, the brown-haired boy paused and looked at Hotsuma with amused green-golden eyes.  “What’s the matter?  Afraid I’ll molest you?”

 

A blush crept over Hotsuma’s cheeks.  There was something so wrong with hearing those words being voiced out loud in that amused tone of voice and with those sparkling green-golden eyes on him.

 

The brunet gave a chuckle and then lightly bent towards Hotsuma.  His arms went around the blond but before Hotsuma could sputter out a new protest, the boy straightened anew.  In his hands were the own boy’s purse and a book.  The boy slipped his purse back under his uniform and let interested golden-green eyes wander over the book.  He opened it and flipped through some pages.  Absentminded he waved his hand at Hotsuma and said: “Cover.”  Immediately Hotsuma’s clothes lost their transparency not that this was a reason for the blond to feel like celebrating.  As soon as the brunet had pulled forth the purse and book, Hotsuma had understood what the student had meant to do with his weird lucent spell: Look underneath Hotsuma’s clothes for the stolen items without having to do a body search.  It was a shame.  Had the brunet actually tried to search him, Hotsuma could have opened his throat and yelled that he was being molested.  It would have forced the brown-haired boy quickly enough off him and would have given him the chance to hightail it out there with his prized stolen goods whilst the student would have been left behind to have to deal with Hotsuma’s saviors.  Too bad the brunet wasn’t a fool.

 

Hotsuma scowled and looked sideways away from the student.

 

“I see I’m not the only magician you decided to steal from,” the brunet remarked, his eyes lifting up from the book and turning their attention to Hotsuma. 

 

“So?” Hotsuma asked angrily, his head having turned back to the other boy and leveling the other with a glare.  To his big surprise a pout appeared on the student’s face.

 

“I had hoped to be special.”

 

Hotsuma blinked a few times.  “Wh-what?!” he managed to splutter out eventually.

 

Golden-green eyes regarded Hotsuma and held the blond’s eyes captive with their serious stare.  “I had hoped you had chosen me for a special reason.”

 

Hotsuma stared for a moment mutely at the other boy back before he replied with a flippant gesture.  “Of course I did.  You are a first year student.  I thought you’d be an easy prey.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

Hotsuma gaped at the boy’s disappointed face.  If it hadn’t been obvious before then it was now crystal clear that the other boy was short a few marbles.  After all, what other reason could that idiot be thinking off?  No, he called himself to a halt before he could pounder any longer over this.  He wasn’t going down that path.  He refused to be dragged into this boy’s crazy mind.  There was however one thing that had been nagging his mind ever since the brunet had cast that paralyzing spell over him.  And try as he might, he couldn’t just ignore it.  He furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.  “How do you even know these high level spells?  You shouldn’t be able to pull them off yet.”

 

The brunet shrugged.  “I read a lot.”

 

“That’s it?” Hotsuma asked in a deadpanned voice.  “You just picked this all up from books.  What are you?  Some kind of prodigy?  Or are you cheating and did your rich daddy pay for a private tutor, making you master already all those skills before you even set one foot in the school?”

 

Hotsuma thought he saw a flicker of pain in the other boy’s eyes but it was just as quickly gone as it had appeared.

 

“Release.”

 

Hotsuma tumbled forward as he suddenly got the control over his legs again.  He stumbled a few paces before he managed to gain his balance anew.  He turned on the ball off his feet and gazed after the magician student who had rebuffed him just like that and was heading back to his table. 

 

“What?!  That’s it?  No smart come-back?  No wave goodbye?” he called after the brown-haired boy, inwardly cursing himself for not just accepting his little meeting with the other boy was over.  Hadn’t he been telling himself over and over again that he didn’t want anything to do with the brunet?  He had been given a perfect chance to walk away, turn his back and never look back, so why had he wasted it?  Why hadn’t he just accepted that the other had dismissed him and walked away from him without trying to gain something more out of this encounter?

 

The brown -haired boy pulled a golden piece out of his purse and laid it on the table to pay for his drink.  He turned back towards Hotsuma and gazed at him for a moment in silence.  It made Hotsuma nearly start to fidget.  He felt as if the other boy was looking straight down into his soul.  He refused however to back down and did his best to remain firm.  Like hell he would be spooked by a lunatic boy.

 

In the end Hotsuma didn’t know what it was that the other boy had found but whatever it was, it had clearly been positive.  “Usui.  My name is Shusei Usui,” the boy spoke.

 

“Renjou.  Hotsuma Renjou,” Hotsuma introduced himself after which his inner self immediately started to kick him for giving up his name to a complete stranger.  A stranger he had tried to rob no less.  Was he asking to be arrested?  Why not tell the other boy immediately where he had made his home?  Maybe even give him his business card?  It sure would make it much easier for the other to hand him over to the cops.  But at the same time, Hotsuma couldn’t deny that there was something about the other that screamed that he could be trusted.  Hotsuma may not know why, but some part of him just knew that the brunet wouldn’t go to the authorities.  And it eased his worries and fear.

 

The brown-haired boy smiled.  “Nice to meet you, Hotsuma Renjou,” he spoke after which he gave a small nod goodbye and turned back away from the blond.

 

Hotsuma stared after him until the boy had passed a corner and had disappeared out of sight.   He waited a bit longer - just in case - and then hurried to the table.  The golden coin lay shining in the sun and was just begging to be taken. 

 

Hotsuma reached for the coin and frowned.  No matter how hard he tried to lift the coin up, it remained glued to the table.  Hotsuma tried to scratch the coin free with his fingernails but the coin wouldn’t budge.  Suddenly the proprietress of the little establishment appeared in the doorway. Hotsuma quickly pulled his hands behind his back and acted innocently.

 

The old lady came towards him.  “Did your little friend leave already?  I hope he liked his tea.”  She gathered Shusei’s cup on a small tray and effortless lifted the coin. 

 

Hotsuma watched her scuffle back inside after which his eyes lifted to the outline of the magician school that towered out above the trees.  “Shusei Usui,” he muttered, tasting the name in his mouth.  A smile appeared slowly around his lips that turned into a big grin.  He found that he rather liked how the name rolled off his lips.  Perhaps a little trip to the magician school wouldn’t be such a bad idea …

 

THE END


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should change,” Tsukumo’s calm voice interrupted Hotsuma’s fire filled tirade before it could even take off. The blond turned his attention on the grey-haired boy, a bewildered look in his eyes. Tsukumo shrugged in reply. “It’s true. If you go gallivanting like that through the woods, we might mistake you for an animal and shoot you,” he pointed out in a calm detached voice.
> 
> “I thought you just said you didn’t shoot animals!” Hotsuma shouted appealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: based on the cute official art where Hotsuma is dressed as a thief, Shusei as a magician and the Murasame siblings have been given their own role too
> 
> Author's note 2: I know I said this wouldn't become a full out, long story and that still stands. It is mere coincidence that chapter 2 follows close after chapter 1. Later chapters - if they come - will most probably have time jumps and have our dear boys and girls older. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys and girls of Uragiri.

****_Situating: Shusei, Hotsuma, Toko and Tsukumo are in this chapter around 12 - 13 years old_  

**Visit**

Hotsuma stared around himself. He didn’t know what he had expected when he had snuck into the magicians’ school but he was fairly sure it hadn’t been a completely normal looking school.  Students were walking through the halls, talking and joking amongst each other.  Bags were carried with or slung over shoulders or even floated through the air like obedient puppies behind the older students.  But there were no ghosts haunting around.  No moving staircases or horrible portraits with eyes that followed your every move.  Doors didn’t ask for passwords but a simple pushing down of the heck and pushing the door open.  It was all rather … disappointing.

 

Hotsuma observed two older students walking past the pillar he had taken refuge behind. These two students were chatting animatedly about their plans for their soon to start weekend at home.  Hotsuma silently cursed.  He hadn’t thought about the possibility of Shusei going home for the weekend when he had decided out of the blue to make good on his made promise to himself to learn more about the magician boy he had encountered days ago at the teahouse.  In truth he had wanted to come sooner but life had gotten in the way, as it had the habit of doing, and had made him kinda forget about the brunet boy until he’d hurried past the teahouse today anew.  Although he had been in a rush, he hadn’t been able to prevent the small falter in his pace or the sudden halt he had come to as his eyes had sought out the table and chair where Shusei had been sitting.  He didn’t know why he had stopped or had stared at the table.  It wasn’t as if the brown-haired boy would come to materialize there suddenly although with Shusei you couldn’t be too sure.  The boy had already proved possessing skills far above his first year of magical education.  Some part of Hotsuma was convinced that if the brunet truly wanted it, Shusei would be able to transport his own body through time and space.  He had hurried home after that, stashed away his loot of the day and headed back out, driven suddenly by the need to see the mysterious magician boy.

 

Hotsuma peeked around the pillar to check whether the coast was clear. His eyes encountered an empty hallway and his ears didn’t pick up any oncoming footsteps.  Satisfied and assured Hotsuma stepped out from behind the pillar.

 

“Busted.”

 

Hotsuma nearly got a heart attack as the voice spoke. It belonged to a boy that was leaning against the other side of the pillar he had been hiding behind.  The boy looked to be off his age.  He had grey hair, a green bandana keeping his bangs from falling in front of his large curious looking orange golden eyes.  He wore a black shirt with a hood and a black pair of pants.  Over the black clothing was a long green sleeveless coat draped.  The buckles of the green coat were unbuckled and showed off the black shirt from underneath as the coat hung lightly open.  Boots in the same green color as the long coat decorated the boy’s feet.  His hands, covered with green and brown gloves, were holding a small bag with nuts and as Hotsuma stared at the boy, the other dipped his hand in the bag, produced a nut and popped it into his mouth.  The other boy was completely relaxed as he regarded him slightly curious. Then the boy straightened, making Hotsuma’s body immediately tense and ready for flight if necessary, but to the blond thief’s big surprise the grey-haired boy held out the small bag towards him. 

 

“Want one?” asked the grey-haired boy whom Hotsuma had identified as a hunter in training by the boy’s outfit.

 

Hotsuma blinked. “What?”

 

The boy nodded to the small brown bag. “A nut.  They’re good.  I picked them myself.”

 

“Euh?” Hotsuma was unsure what to do or say when his stomach made the decision for him and released a loud rumbling noise.   Hotsuma felt his cheeks redden despite his will.

 

The grey-haired boy laughed. It was a soft, melodic and kind sound.  “Here,” he said, grabbing hold of Hotsuma’s right hand and putting the bag in the blond’s hand.  “Sounds like you’re in bigger need of them than me.  I’m Tsukumo by the way.”

 

Hotsuma looked down at the given bag and then back up to the other boy’s face. Tsukumo was smiling friendly at him, but by the light curious tilt of his head Hotsuma could tell that the boy was waiting to be returned the favor of knowing who he was dealing with.

 

Hotsuma toyed for a moment with the false names he always handed out but just as he had settled on one, a girl came flying through the hall towards them whilst crying out happily Tsukumo’s name. Tsukumo’s face immediately lit up.  “Toko-chan!” he called back.  He spread his arms wide open and welcomed the girl as she flung herself on him.  They whirled around a few times before they came to a halt, Toko still wrapped in Tsukumo’s embrace.

 

“I missed you,” Toko nuzzled the side of Tsukumo’s neck and Hotsuma turned beet red. He quickly averted his eyes, deciding that the wall had suddenly become that much more interesting.

 

Tsukumo laughed happily. “I was only away half a day.”

 

“That’s half a day too long.” Hotsuma could hear the girl’s pout in her used tone of voice.  “But how did it go?”  Toko’s tone of voice changed immediately to eager and interested and Hotsuma could imagine her staring questioningly at Tsukumo.

 

A small embarrassed laugh escaped Tsukumo’s throat. “I think I may not be all that cut out for this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Toko inquired confused. “I’ve seen you shoot your bow at home. You’re better than most of the idiots here.”

 

Tsukumo reached up and scratched embarrassed the back of his head. “Yeah, but instead of taking out wild like I was supposed to do, I spent the entire time helping animals to hide from the other guys with me.”

 

“Oh Tsukumo,” Toko sighed.  It wasn’t however a disappointed sigh but one that spoke of compassion and comprehension.  “Let’s talk to mum together this weekend.  Maybe we can still get you enrolled in some other division.”

 

Hearing Toko refer to their mother, Hotsuma’s surprised eyes peeked at the two whom he had assumed to be a couple. Did all siblings behave like that? He was an only child and the few acquaintances he did have had never spoken either of siblings. But still, even if he had no reference material, Toko and Tsukumo felt … off.

 

“I don’t know, Toko,” Tsukumo was looking earnestly at his sister. They were no longer embracing but were still standing close to each other, nearly forehead touching close. “I like being outside and if I remain a hunter, I can keep trying to help animals.”

 

Toko reached out and ruffled her brother’s hair on the top of his head. “I know. But if you never come to shoot anything, they won’t let you pass and won’t allow you to stay.”

 

“You could always shoot very old and near to death animals,” Hotsuma suggested. His eyes turned wide immediately after and he berated himself for having spoken and having made the siblings realize anew he was there.

 

Toko immediately stepped away from her brother. She walked past Tsukumo and placed herself in front of him as if to protect him.  Hotsuma could see that she wore a white uniform with a red bow tied around her waist. The red also returned in the heart shaped medallion she wore around her neck.  From underneath the white dress with golden embroidery peeked darker red sleeves and when she had moved Hotsuma had seen the darkish red of her underskirts.  Elegant white shoes with a lightly raised heel adorned her feet.  The girl clearly was specializing in healing and protective magic – a priest - and was in her first year which made her the same age as him and Tsukumo.  Which in turn meant that Tsukumo and Toko had to be twins.  Unless one had been adopted, but now that he got a better look at Toko, Hotsuma could see a resemblance between the two siblings.

 

“Who’s this?” Toko asked, her eyes slightly narrowed at Hotsuma although the blond clearly understood that while the girl was looking at him, her question had been directed at her brother.

 

Tsukumo understood so too as he didn’t hesitate to answer. “A stranger.”

 

“And intruder,” Toko added as she let her eyes rake up and down over Hotsuma’s brown with leopard print clothing and came to the conclusion that not a single group in the school had such kind of uniform.   “And one with bad taste in clothing,” she added, pulling her nose up in disgust.

 

“What?!” Hotsuma shot immediately back, the anger at being talked down having gotten rid of his embarrassment. “I’ll have you know that …”

 

“You should change,” Tsukumo’s calm voice interrupted Hotsuma’s fire filled tirade before it could even take off. The blond turned his attention on the grey-haired boy, a bewildered look in his eyes.  Tsukumo shrugged in reply.  “It’s true.  If you go gallivanting like that through the woods, we might mistake you for an animal and shoot you,” he pointed out in a calm detached voice.

 

“I thought you just said you didn’t shoot animals!” Hotsuma shouted appealed.

 

A new shrug came. “I don’t.  The rest does.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Hotsuma huffed. “As if leopards even are around in the heck of these woods.  Anyone shooting me, should brush up on his biology.”

 

“True,” Tsukumo agreed. “But you’d be dead all the same.”

 

Hotsuma stared at the other boy. He couldn’t believe how calmly Tsukumo had just spoken about his possible death, as if the boy had just stated a fact.  Okay, so technically they had only met a few minutes ago and they weren’t friends nor would you call them probably acquaintances.  But one would expect from a boy who was unable to freaking kill a fly, a bit more compassion and empathy.

 

Wait a second … What was he doing?  Why was he bothering himself with these two?  He had come to see Shusei.  Not socialize with the entire school.  But where the heck was the brunet boy?  The school was damn big and so far he hadn’t found a single trace of the other boy.   A sudden sting flared up from Hotsuma’s right cheek and pulled the blond out of his musings.  Toko stood right in front of him, her right hand still in the air and admitting guilt.

 

Unable to believe what his mind was telling him about what had just happened, Hotsuma lifted his hand and touched his right cheek. Pain flared up anew and made him wince lightly.  His brain’s suspicion had been confirmed …

 

“What the hell, woman?!” Hotsuma glared. “Are you deranged?!  I thought you studied healing magic.  So what’s with the whole idea of hitting people?!  You need more victims to practice on or what?!”

 

Hotsuma’s anger didn’t impress Toko or made her back away. Instead she regarded him sternly, her hands planted on her hips.  “Well, if you wouldn’t have spazzed out I wouldn’t have to slap you to get your attention.  I asked you a question.  And to answer your questions … No, I am not deranged nor do I need more practice subjects.”

 

“Wha-what?” Hotsuma stared confused back at the confident girl. He hadn’t exactly expected such a reply.

 

Toko released an impatient sound. “I asked what brought you here.”

 

“Oh,” Hotsuma replied dumbly for a second, repeating the same syllable with a bit more vigor and more presence of mind as his brain caught up. Perhaps this was his chance to find the magician who seemed so good at playing hide and seek even if in all fairness Shusei of course didn’t know Hotsuma was looking for him.   “I came to see Usui.  Shusei Usui.  I take it neither of you have an idea where he can be?”

 

To Hotsuma’s big surprise Toko’s demeanor immediately changed. “Why didn’t you say so from the start?” she exclaimed happily with a wide smile on her face.  She flung herself at Hotsuma and grabbed his arm, hooking her own arm around it. 

 

Hotsuma felt like he had gone in just one second from the something vile stuck underneath the girl’s shoe to her best friend in the whole world. It was rather confusing and unsettling to be honest. 

 

Toko started to drag Hotsuma forward in the direction she had come from. “He’s probably in the library.  Don’t you think so too, Tsukumo?”  Toko looked expectantly over her shoulder at her brother who followed them at a sedated pace.  Tsukumo gave a small answering nod.

 

“So, he hasn’t left yet for the weekend?” Hotsuma looked from one sibling to the other, unable to hide completely in his voice how pleased he was to hear Shusei was still at the school after all.

 

A dark look crossed over Toko and Tsukumo’s face and made the happiness Hotsuma had just felt tumble to the basement of his stomach. “What?” he asked, the question directed at either sibling.  “What’s wrong?  What did I say?”

 

Toko bit on her bottom lip. “It’s nothing.  Not really,” she started hesitantly.

 

“It’s just that Shusei allows remains at the school,” Tsukumo finished for his sister.

 

Hotsuma stopped in shock as he heard this. “What?” he asked confused and convinced his ears were playing a trick on him.  “Surely he goes home now and then.  His parents must miss him, no?”

 

Toko and Tsukumo shared a look before Toko turned her attention back to Hotsuma. “It doesn’t matter.   You’re here now!  Shusei won’t be alone for the weekend,” she exclaimed cheerfully as if Hotsuma hadn’t just stumbled in a hornet’s nest.

 

Hotsuma however easily saw through the fake pasted on smile and the forced cheerful attitude. It was clear that he had just put his foot in it but how and why, was unclear to him.  He did however understand that it most probably wouldn’t help to push the siblings any further.  They seemed to live by the vow not to go around blabbing other people’s secrets.  A personality trait Hotsuma could appreciate even at times it could be annoying and frustrating.  Even so, this meant that if he wanted answers, he’d have to go to the source and get them from the horse’s mouth so to speak.

 

Hotsuma allowed Toko to pull him further down the hall, listening only half to her chatter about the school and its famous graduates. They rounded a corner.  Took a left and headed up a small stair of four wooden steps that lead them to an archway Toko lead them under and through.  Right across the archway was a winding staircase that led one level up.  To their right stretched out a new hallway but Toko directed their attention to the wall to their left, more precisely to the double door there.  Toko reached out and pushed against the right door of the set.  It swung easily open without a single sound.  She made an inviting gesture to Hotsuma and stepped inside, counting on the blond boy to follow her in on his own.

 

Hotsuma stepped forward and over the threshold. Immediately he stopped and stared in amazement at the room he had entered.  The library existed out of two floors.  One a few steps down from the small platform they were standing on and the other floor above their heads, reachable by the winding staircase Hotsuma spotted a good few rows of bookcases across from them.  On the ground floor, or the basement as Hotsuma’s mind came to dub the lower laid floor, the book cases stood in vertical rows.  On the first floor, the balcony in Hotsuma’s mind, the rows were planted in a horizontal pattern.  Between every two bookcases was an opening that allowed visitors to slip through to a next row of books awaiting to be discovered and enjoyed.  Tables and chairs were seemingly only foreseen on the basement floor where in the right corner stood two rows of three long wooden tables with ten chairs on each side.  The tables’ surfaces shone in the golden light from the setting sun that filtered into the space through the large window that nearly took up the entire right side of the basement part of the library.  The light gave the library the welcoming and warm feeling of a home.  Hotsuma himself had never been too particular fond of books but he could imagine himself coming to love this place and wanting to spend time here.  The library just breathed out feelings of safety, warmth and calmness.  It didn’t distinguish; the space just welcomed everyone in the same manner.  Even some one as him, who was most of the time a literary hooligan, got cradled in a loving embrace one normally only found with one’s mother.

 

Respectful and in awe Hotsuma took a step forward as if he feared the library would come to realize its mistake any second now and would throw him out. He took slowly the steps that brought him from the entrance platform to the base floor and walked to the middle of the room.  He stared up at the ceiling whilst making a slow circle around his own centre.  The sunlight shone down on him with loving warmth and as he closed his eyes, Hotsuma could still see its rich red shine behind his eyelids.  In the back of his mind he heard his mother’s voice calling his name, softly and still lovingly.  He saw her amused laugh and her fond shake of the head as she stared at her son who once again had managed to lose himself in wonder over something he had just come to discover.  A soft smile came to grace his face as he allowed for a moment the happy memory.

 

“Toko?! Tsukomo?!”

 

Hotsuma’s eyes snapped open as he heard the woman’s call. His head whirled first to the open library door through which the sound floated inside and then to the siblings whom this person was looking for.

 

“Our mother,” Toko smiled. “We have to go.  Shusei is probably upstairs in the foreign section.”  She gave a wave goodbye to Hotsuma after which she took hold off Tsukumo’s hand and proceeded to drag her brother after her up the stairs back to the little platform.  Tsukumo managed a small wave of his own to Hotsuma as he was dragged up the stairs and to the door.

 

“Here you are, you two,” the woman’s voice laughed tenderly from near the door of the library.

 

Hotsuma looked up and caught sight of Toko and Tsukumo’s eyes lightning up with love as they flung themselves through the door at the to him invisible woman.

 

The woman released a new happy laugh at the enthusiastic greeting. “I missed you two to.  Are you ready to go home?”

 

“Where’s dad?” Tsukumo’s curious voice sounded as Hotsuma heard them starting to move away from the library.

 

“He still has some paperwork to catch up on. He’ll come …” the voice of the siblings’ mother drifted off as they distanced themselves from the library through the hall until Hotsuma could no longer hear them. 

 

Hotsuma took a final glance around before he started to the staircase, remembering what Toko had said about where he would be able to find the wayward magician. As he walked past the bookcases, his hand reached out and he let the tips of his fingers rub in a fleeting manner against the backs of the books.  There was not a single particle of dust on any of the books.  Hotsuma wondered whether this was due to the books being loved and used so much that they didn’t have the chance to sit around idly and collect dust or whether some sort of cleaning spell lay over the library.  He took the steps of the staircase two at a time and halted at the foot of the balcony.  Toko may have told him to go to the foreign book section but he had no idea where that section was situated.  He threw a quick glance at the bookcases near him but none held a descriptive plaque that told him what kind of books were even grouped there.  On good luck Hotsuma chose to stay to the wall and make his way to the end of the balcony. 

 

It was darker here as the sunlight from below couldn’t reach the first floor. The only light came from soft yellow orbs that hung in the air and illuminated the rows of books.  Hotsuma reached out and softly touched an orb.  The yellow ball was soft and pleasantly warm to the touch.  It gave lightly way to a tiny dent before it bumped itself a bit away from Hotsuma where it regained its original form and returned to hover in the air innocently.

 

Hotsuma spotted a second orb and he grinned. He started to touch the orb near him to manipulate it so it came to hover in a straight line with the other orb further ahead.  Pleased with the alignment of the orbs, Hotsuma took a step backwards and eyed the two orbs critically.  Seeing nothing wrong any longer with their position, Hotsuma stepped back up to the first orb, breathed in, brought his fist up and then slammed as hard as he could against the orb.

 

The orb disfigured into a half moon, enclosing Hotsuma’s fist. Then the orb shot away and slammed into the orb further up ahead.  The collision made the first orb bounce lightly back towards Hotsuma whilst the second orb lost its spot and raced forward.  It banged against the top of the basement window, lightly bounced back and then returned to hover undisturbed in the air where its movement had stopped.

 

A content grin appeared on Hotsuma’s face and he started to scan the balcony level for more orbs, perhaps even a possible line up of three or four orbs this time. His eyes landed on a head that peeked around a bookcase a bit further up. 

 

“This isn’t a play hall,” the owner of the head scowled in a stern voice. Then the boy seemed to suddenly catch up to whom he was speaking to cause all at once his entire body stepped out from behind the bookcase and Hotsuma found himself looking at surprised blinking eyes.  “Hotsuma?” the boy inquired as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and felt the need to rub in his eyes to get rid of some lingering sleep there that was making him see things.

 

Hotsuma’s smile widened. Not only had he managed to track down the other but Shusei Usui also still remembered him.  Clearly he had made a big enough impression on the other which was of course completely understandable as he was a hard person to forget.  Which in hindsight was perhaps not such a good thing seeing his profession but Hotsuma didn’t feel like starting an inner debate over that small detail now.  Besides, if he did his job well enough, his victim was none the wiser and there was no need to worry about unforgettable left behind impressions.  His victim then didn’t even know he had been near him or her or had even been in the same room with him or her during the theft.  And that is also how Hotsuma preferred it.  Bonds, attachments, acknowledgements, they only got in the way.  And still, here he was, seeking out Shusei Usui on his own accord …

 

Hotsuma walked in a casual manner over to Shusei whilst his mind was doing overtime. What was it that this boy possessed that made him want more?  Why couldn’t he just forget the brown-haired magician?  Why couldn’t he just let their encounter be?  Shusei Usui wasn’t the first theft that had gone wrong.  He had been busted before, especially during his starting days, but he had always managed to shake them off.  Analyzed what had gone wrong and then moved on without a single thought longer to the one who had busted him.  But not with this boy.  Shusei Usui, that boy had stirred something within him, awakened something and Hotsuma wanted it to be laid back to rest.

 

Hotsuma leant against the bookcase next to Shusei and gave the brunet a lazy smile. “Nice hide-out,” he commented off handily whilst studying the other boy.  Once again Shusei was in his uniform and once again it looked pristine.  Not a single spot, tear or crease.  If Hotsuma didn’t know any better, he would believe that the other boy was unreal, was just a figment of his imagination, cause how else could one keep his uniform this spotless?  Yet, here he was, standing in front of him and breathing.  He looked real enough and Hotsuma was convinced that if he reached out, his hand would encounter fabric and firmness and not go through the other boy.  Shusei Usui existed, there was no doubt about it, but still, there was something off with the young sorcerer.  He made Hotsuma think more of a miniature adult than a youngster who had fun.  Was that perhaps it?  Was he drawn to the brunet because Shusei Usui was so different from him?  Cause the other boy looked like he wasn’t truly embracing life and living it to the fullest?   Did the young sorcerer even know what fun was?

 

Shusei blinked once at Hotsuma’s comment and then gave the blond a blank expression. “It is a library.  Not a hide-out,” he commented as if he truly believed Hotsuma didn’t know any better.  Then he turned on the ball off his feet and headed back down the row of books.

 

Hotsuma pushed himself off the bookcase and followed the other boy. He stretched his arms contently above his head and then crossed them behind his head.  “I know.  I’m not stupid, you know.”

 

All at once Shusei halted and turned to face Hotsuma anew. “Sixty six and eighty three.”

 

Hotsuma was startled by the sudden pause in Shusei’s track and the boy’s question. “What?” he mumbled confused, his arms coming to hang limply by his side.

 

“Sixty six and eighty three. When added, what is the result?” Shusei repeated calmly, his eyes not leaving Hotsuma’s face.

 

“Why?!” Hotsuma shot back annoyed, still not understanding why the other boy suddenly wanted him to do the brunet’s math homework.

 

“You just claimed that you aren’t stupid. Prove it,” Shusei said casually.

 

Hotsuma exploded. “What’s that got to do with any of this?!”

 

Shusei didn’t let Hotsuma’s anger affect him. “Well?” he asked expectantly.

 

“I don’t know,” Hotsuma threw his hands useless up in the air. “A lot.”

 

“One hundred forty nine,” Shusei answered.

 

“So?!” Hotsuma shot back angry. “Who cares?”

 

Shusei eyed Hotsuma critically. “You should.  Or do you like to be cheated out on your money when you sell off your stolen goods?”

 

Hotsuma brought his hand forward and pointed his finger at Shusei. The digit trembled lightly from Hotsuma’s held in anger and resentment.  “That’s different.  That’s real life.  Not some useless sum.”

 

Shusei remained silent for a moment as if he seemed to be considering Hotsuma’s response. Then he shrugged, turned back around and started back forward.  “I guess you have a point.”

 

Hotsuma stared dumbly after the brunet. What the hell?!  First the boy acted as if one couldn’t get by in life without being able to do head calculations and now the brown-haired boy just dismissed it as being something useless.  Was the other pulling his leg?  And what was with that sum anyway?  As if anyone could do a sum like that when being put on the spot.  “One million five hundred twenty three and seven thousand nine hundred thirty nine,” he called out after the magician.  Let’s see if he likes to be ridiculed, Hotsuma thought nasty.

 

“One million eight thousand four hundred sixty two,” came the immediate response.

 

Hotsuma was at a loss of words. Of course Shusei could just have made that up.  It wasn’t like he could actually check it.  But still, the tone of voice the brunet had used.  He had sounded completely sure of himself … 

 

Hotsuma’s eyes narrowed. “You know,” he started, stalking forward towards Shusei, “no one likes a show off.”

 

Shusei paused in his steps as he appeared to think over Hotsuma’s remark. Then he replied.  “True.”

 

Hotsuma nearly balked. He didn’t know what Shusei Usui’s problem was, but the blond was starting to believe it consisted out of more than one problem.  That boy was a complete social retard.  It was no wonder he was hanging out all alone here in the library.  Who in their right mind would want to spend time with such a stuck up, asocial smart ass?  The brunet probably had to magic people to have them just want to be in the same room with him without bolting right away for the nearest exit …

 

Hotsuma paused. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  He strode forwards with large steps, passed Shusei, whirled around on him and halted the other boy’s movement by shoving his face in the brunet’s personal space.  “Did you put a spell on me?” he accused, spit falling on Shusei’s face as he spat out the words.

 

Shusei brought his hand up and wiped the drops of saliva off his face. “Why would I do such a thing?” he demanded calmly back as if he wasn’t staring down the jaws of a dangerous, roaring lion that wanted to bite his head off and use the rest of his body as a chew toy.

 

“Why?!” Hotsuma repeated unbelieving. “Because that’s the only way you can have friends?!  Have people take an interest in you?!” Hotsuma roared out some suggestions.

 

Shusei stared impassively back at the fuming blond but Hotsuma saw something crack deep inside the golden green eyes. A hurt, well concealed but there, even if for a small glimpse.  It shocked Hotsuma and he wanted to backpedal immediately, take back his words but before he could say or do anything, Shusei already pushed past him.  “I like to think I am not that pathetic yet,” the brunet spoke.  His tone of voice had been firm, stern, not leaving a single room for any objection, but all Hotsuma could hear was the saddened edge as he had seen Shusei’s hurt in the boy’s eyes.  Had he not witnessed that, Hotsuma was convinced he would have missed the wearies that had accompanied the other boy’s words.  But he hadn’t and he wanted to set things back right but the atmosphere between them had suddenly changed, turned cold and unyielding, and Hotsuma was at a loss on how to battle it.  He followed Shusei silently, trying to come up with a way or words to try and return to the easy going atmosphere they had going between them before he had set his foot in it.

 

Shusei halted in a small cube made out of bookcases. It was clear that the two bookcases that enabled the cube form had been moved to create this small private spot.  Each bookcase formed a side of the cube, one side was left open for them to enter through and the other side existed out of a large window with a broad window sill.  On the window sill laid cushions and beneath the window sill lay a few piles of books.  As Hotsuma’s eyes scanned the titles, he saw that they were all in foreign languages he couldn’t read.  He clearly had found the foreign language section.

 

Hotsuma’s golden eyes lifted back up to meet Shusei, his mouth open to try and mend some fences but instead his attention got drawn to the window. A thick green curtain hung in front of it.  Hotsuma’s confused eyes sought out Shusei.  “Why did you close the curtain?” he asked, genuinely interested in the other boy’s answer and not at all accusing even if he did find it a crime to lock out the world outside.

 

Shusei glanced at the curtain and then turned his attention to the young blond thief. “It’s near night time.  Probably already is by now,” he replied, feeling confused about what it was that Hotsuma was getting at.

 

Hotsuma shook his head lightly as if he couldn’t believe how dumb Shusei was. He stepped forward, grabbed the side of the curtain and pulled it back open.  True to Shusei’s words the sun was no longer there and black darkness greeted the two boys.

 

“What are you doing?” Shusei asked still confused. He took a few steps closer to Hotsuma.  Had the other perhaps not believed him when he had stated how late in the day it already was?  Had Hotsuma wanted to confirm for himself that night had already set in?

 

Surprise filled Shusei’s eyes as Hotsuma suddenly took hold of his slender wrist and pulled him forward to come and stand beside him by the window. “Hotsuma?” Shusei asked shocked, staring from the dark world outside up to the slightly taller boy beside him.

 

Hotsuma glanced sideways at Shusei and a smile formed around his lips. “Don’t look at me, idiot,” he said, but there was no bite behind his insult.  He nodded with his chin to the window.  “Look out there.  Do you see them?”  He released Shusei’s wrist and pointed upwards.  “See how gorgeous the stars are.  Why would anyone want to shut their presence out?”

 

Shusei slowly let his head turn to the window and followed Hotsuma’s finger. The dark sky was littered with tiny specks of light, some slightly bigger than others, some shining a bit brighter than its brothers and sisters.

 

“See? That group of eight stars?” Hotsuma pointed to the ones he was talking about.  “If you connect them,” he drew lines in the air as if he truly was connecting the stars, “you get a flying swan.  That’s the constellation Cygnus.  And over there.  Underneath Cygnus.  Those four stars.  Connect them and you can see an arrow.  It’s called Sagitta.  It’s one of the smallest constellations.  But I like it all the same.  And if you go to the left of Sagitta …”

 

Shusei’s eyes wandered from the stars outside in the sky to the blond boy beside him. Hotsuma was full fire, passion.  The smile on his face as he was talking about the constellations and pointing them out was nothing less than radiant.  Hotsuma looked content and happy, completely in his element.  He was gorgeous and breathtaking.  So full of life.  And all Shusei wanted was to reach out and touch that life, feel its warmth.   Even if it would mean he would get burned …

 

THE END


End file.
